


Reflex

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a reflex, involuntary, based on instinct. So no one could really blame Bilbo for what happened.  In fact, if anyone should be blamed, it perhaps should be Thorin, he shouldn’t have spooked the poor hobbit!





	Reflex

 A reflex, in its simplicity, is an involuntary motor response caused by a stimulus.  This is similar to the fight or flight response.  When confronted with a stimulus, a person, or more specifically their body, reacts in a certain way.

 

There are many different stimuli that could cause a reflex to take place, the most common being fear and pain.  What is even more interesting is how people will react differently to that stimuli. 

 

For example, one person may feel pain and they will cry and clutch the affected area close to their body.  While another person may react by shaking the area and staying silent, such as shaking ones hand after touching something too hot.  Everyone reacts differently, so you can’t really predict what will happen.

 

And what’s more interesting, most have no control over their actions, as it is a truly _involuntary_ response, typically a muscle response. You see, when the body and its sensors pick up that stimuli, it sends a signal to the central nervous system.  Now, typically, the signal would be sent to the brain, where everything would be analyzed and dealt with rationally.

 

But sometimes, especially in cases that simulate fear and pain, the signal gets sent to the spinal cord instead.  You see, the spinal cord is quicker to react, as it doesn’t have as far to take the signal, and it can “learn” certain responses if you will, thus a quick decisive action takes place.  Like jumping when someone scares you.

 

Now, I have mentioned that this is all _involuntary_ , but the body can become adapted to deal with certain stressors in certain ways.  For example, someone who has battled orcs, wargs, trolls, and dragons…instead of just jumping and letting out a high pitched squeal when they get spooked…their body may do something a bit more drastic…like lash out in defense against what their mind perceived as a threat in that split second.

 

Now, knowing all of that, you couldn’t exactly blame Bilbo for what happened.  He got spooked when he was reading.  Someone suddenly gripped his shoulder, no sound, no explanation, just grabbed him.  That stimulus caused…and I cannot stress this enough…an _INVOLUNTARY_ muscle response. 

 

But that didn’t stop Thorin from growling out his frustration again.

 

“You broke my nose.”

 

“I am so sorry!”  Bilbo cried out for what must have been the tenth time in twenty minutes.

 

“Stop moving or it won’t set right!”  Oin cried out before putting his hands up to Thorin’s face, re-aligning his nose again. 

 

“Besides, you should be glad your betrothed can pack a punch!”  Dwalin joked as he gave Bilbo a proud slap on the shoulder.  He had the honor of being just outside when all of this happened, so he was the one who came running in when he heard Thorin start cursing, finding the great king on his knees, clutching his face and bleeding nose while the sweet and innocent hobbit hovered around him, trying to figured out if he was okay…Dwalin thought it was the funniest thing on Middle Earth. 

 

“It wasn’t intentional!”  Bilbo cried out again, feeling the guilt bubble up in his heart again at having heart the one he loved.

 

“That makes it even better.”  Thorin shot Dwalin a glare, trying to silence him, but it only seemed to egg him on.

 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that…or I’ll have to sick Bilbo on you!”  Dwalin taunted as Oin finished his work.

 

Oin gave Bilbo a little nod as he stepped away, letting the poor hobbit close to his love. 

 

“I am truly sorry, Thorin.”  He stepped between Thorin’s knees, getting as close as he could.  “Is there anything I can do?” 

 

Thorin couldn’t help but smile at Bilbo.  The way his eyes shook with worry, his furrowed brow.  From the moment Bilbo struck out in panic, he had done nothing but fret over Thorin’s well-being, even if it was just a silly broken nose.  Thorin couldn’t possibly stay mad at him, so he put his hands on Bilbo’s waist and bumped his head with his own gently.

 

“A kiss would do me well.”  Thorin spoke in a hushed tone, but apparently not hushed enough as he heard Dwalin snort in amusement. 

 

Thorin went to growl a remark at his friend, but Bilbo beat him to the punch line.  “Do you want a broken nose too?  It can be arranged.”  Bilbo stood tall as if he could possibly be intimidating to Dwalin.

 

The response was another bark of laughter before he just shook his head and left their private study.  Bilbo couldn’t help but sigh as he looked back to Thorin’s nose, which was already darkening and bruising.

 

“I am so…so sorry.”

 

“No need to be.  I have had worse.”  Bilbo stepped closer to Thorin, taking him in a gentle embrace.  “Although, I have learned my lesson.  I shall never interrupt your reading again.”

 

And that was true for the rest of their lives.  Instead, Thorin would sit in the chair that sat next to Bilbo’s and wait for him to finish.  Unfortunately, others had not learned from Thorin’s mistake…which was why a few weeks later, Kili was sporting a lovely black eye as Bilbo did everything in his power to comfort him.


End file.
